Obs-Shot Como ser Mãe
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Às vezes, quando já se estar no fundo do poço, tudo o que se precisa é de alguém lhe estenda a mão... Quando ele me estendeu a mão, eu a peguei e segurei forte, pois eu precisava de apoio, eu precisava de ajuda, aquela era a maior e mais importante decisão da minha vida e só pude seguir com ela porque ele estava comigo.


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _Como ser Mãe_**

 ** _Autor: PaulaHalle_**

 ** _Beta: Rose J._**

 ** _Shipper: Bella & Edward_**

 ** _Classificação: +18_**

 ** _Sinopse_** : Às vezes, quando já se estar no fundo do poço, tudo o que se precisa é de alguém lhe estenda a mão... Quando ele me estendeu a mão, eu a peguei e segurei forte, pois eu precisava de apoio, eu precisava de ajuda, aquela era a maior e mais importante decisão da minha vida e só pude seguir com ela porque ele estava comigo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Eu podia sentir.

Sério, eu juro que podia sentir o ar de reprovação.

Todas as futuras mamães, aquelas já mães, algumas avós e até os pais, acompanhando as futuras mães, todos estavam me olhando e me reprovando.

Honestamente, até eu me reprovaria.

Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Não tinha outra solução, eu tinha que fazer aquilo.

Tinha...

Não tinha?

Encolhi-me quando uma criança pequena correu até mim.

\- Annie, venha cá. – a mãe dela puxou-a de volta me pedindo desculpas.

Mas o que ela estava pensando mesmo era "fique longe dessa mulher desalmada".

Ai Deus, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Levantei-me abruptadamente, eu tinha que sair dali. Não precisava ser hoje, né?

Né?

Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a andar rapidamente. Claro que quando você quer sair rápido de um lugar, algo sempre acontece.

Acabei esbarrando em alguém, quase caindo de cara no chão, foi o que aconteceu. Mas fui segurada pelos ombros antes que desse de cara com o piso, sendo mais reprovada ainda.

\- Isabella?

E como desgraça de pobre nunca era pouco, eu conhecia aquela pessoa.

\- Pro... Professor Cullen. – ele sorriu.

Aquele lindo sorriso perfeito que sempre fazia as meninas suspirarem, eu não, eu tinha um namorado.

Isso mesmo, eu tinha, não tenho mais. Posso suspirar agora.

Espera?

Não, estava e uma situação delicada ali.

Foco Isabella, foco pelo amor de Deus.

\- Isabella? – olhei para o seu lindo sorriso... Edward... Professor Cullen, isso PROFESSOR, eu forcei um sorriso, não tão lindo quanto o dele.

\- Sim.

\- O que faz aqui? – olhei para um lado, a recepção, olhei para o outro, as mães, todo o povo reprovador e de volta pra ele.

\- O que você faz aqui? – respondeu uma pergunta com outra pergunta. Boa Bella, Boa.

\- Ah, eu vim visitar o meu pai, ele trabalha aqui.

\- Ah, seu pai.

Gente qual era o nome do meu médico?

Pelo amor de Deus, que não seja o pai dele.

Pensa Bella, pensa, pensa...

\- Srta. Swan. – me virei para a recepção.

Maldita hora que não dei um nome falso.

Comecei a andar e o Professor Cullen se moveu comigo, já que ele ainda me segurava pelos ombros, claro que eu não estava indo para a recepção e sim para a saída, então claro que ela falou novamente.

\- Srta. Swan? – Professor Cullen parou de andar me fazendo parar com ele.

\- Acho que ela está falando com você.

\- Eu acho que não.

Antes que eu tentasse voltar a andar, a infeliz veio até mim agarrando o meu braço.

\- Srta. Swan. – olhei para o Professor que arqueou uma sobrancelha e gemi.

Merda!

\- Não me ouviu? O Dr. Volturi vai atendê-la agora.

Ótimo não era Dr. Cullen.

Espera, será que ele sabia o que o Dr. Volturi fazia? Olhei de esguelha pra ele e vi a surpresa em seu olhar.

Merda, ele sabia.

Afastei-me dele e da recepcionista.

\- Preciso ir, diz que eu não tava me sentindo bem, volto outro dia. – olhei para Professor Cullen. – Ou nunca, vai saber.

Corri dos dois antes que eles pudessem me alcançar.

Assim que estava na rua, respirei fundo.

Por que aquelas merdas sempre aconteciam comigo?

Não bastava Jacob ter me largado e ainda de um modo tão cruel, as palavras ainda doíam tanto, sabia que ter um bebê era inesperado, mas ele precisava agir daquele jeito.

Tratar-me daquele jeito.

Toquei a minha barriga, em seguida afastei as mãos rapidamente.

Aquilo estava errado, eu resolvi desistir daquele bebê, então não tinha o direito de tocá-lo.

Andei cegamente por algum tempo até os meus pensamentos não fazerem mais sentidos, ou os pé doerem. Dava tudo no mesmo.

Quando cansei de andar, voltei pra Faculdade, já estava perto do toque de recolher e eu não queria dormir fora, afinal não tinha mais Jake pra me socorrer.

Ao chegar ao Campus ainda andei mais um pouco, passando por lugares familiares, que tinha tantas lembranças felizes, mas agora não passava de memórias tristes.

Todos os momentos que passei com Jake estavam manchados pelas suas palavras duras e cruéis. Como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto em questão de segundos. Será que ele sempre fora assim e eu nunca havia percebido? Fui tão cega?

Como alguém que dizia me amar num dia, podia me desprezar no outro?

Como amei um homem assim?

\- Bella? – parei de andar ao ver Tânia vindo em minha direção.

\- Ah, oi...

\- Onde você estava? E aquela mensagem absurda, você fez mesmo?

\- Não... – ela suspirou. – Mas eu vou.

\- Bella... – ela começou e a ignorei, enquanto apertava o passo, quem sabe ela não entendia a dica e ia pra casa.

Claro que Tânia era tão ou até mais teimosa do que eu, então ela só me seguiu agarrando o meu braço e entrelaçando com o seu.

\- Não fique brava comigo.

\- Eu só me preocupo.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu tenho tudo sobre controle. – ela bufou uma risada.

\- Claro, claro. Vou dormir no seu quarto hoje.

\- Vai pro seu quarto.

\- Eu prefiro o seu.

\- Que seja! – resmunguei e ela riu me abraçando mais.

Queria brigar, mas no fundo eu estava feliz.

Era bom ter um amigo de verdade em meio a esse caos todo.

[...]

Sentei-me em meu novo lugar.

Freqüentar a mesma Faculdade que seu ex era foda. Mas freqüentar as mesmas aulas era o inferno.

Por que eu tinha que ter escolhido as mesmas aulas que ele? Ah sim, parecia legal na hora, ficar sempre juntinhos e trabalhos em grupos, enfim uma idéia genial. Só que não!

Agora aqui estava eu, no fundão, como uma pária, enquanto ele estava lá, rodeado dos amigos e de garotas de fraternidade.

\- Escroto! – Bem, exceto pela garota de fraternidade super fiel bem ao meu lado.

Olhei para Tânia e ela bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Estou pensando em sair da Beta.

\- Nem ouse.

\- Mas como Posso ser companheira daquilo. - fez um gesto para as amigas dela, antes as minhas também. Mas todos escolherem a ele ao invés de mim, bem, exceto pela garota ao meu lado.

Ela era a única que sabia o que Jake me dissera. Como ele me tratara.

\- Não vai sair de lá por mim.

\- Não seria só por você. - resmungou e acariciei o seu cabelo, o bagunçando em seguida.

Ela guinchou empurrando as minhas mãos, eu ri e ao olhar pra frente ver que todos nós encaravam, os colegas, os ex amigos, o meu ex escroto, mas o mais importante era ele.

Professor Cullen.

Merda, tinha me esquecido completamente que eu tinha aulas com ele hoje.

Vi que ele olhava pra mim sorrindo, abaixei os olhos sentindo o meu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

\- Algo errado Bella?

Olhei para Tânia e depois para frente, vi que o escroto me olhava também. Encolhi-me no meu lugar olhando pra frente só para ver que o Professor Cullen olhava entre eu e Jake.

\- Bella? - olhei para Tânia e forcei um sorriso.

\- Uh, está tudo bem.

\- Tem certeza? Pareceu que ia desmaiar.

\- Ah, estou bem. Não foi nada.

\- Tem certeza. Não é o bebê? - ela sussurrou a última parte e me apressei em negar.

Meio que era, mas de uma maneira completamente diferente.

Professor Cullen começou a falar chamando a atenção de todos, aproveitei pra me enterrar mais na cadeira, enquanto fazia planos sobre como mudar as minhas aulas.

O que eu precisava agora era ficar longe dos homens.

Quando o sinal tocou percebi que não havia decidido nada e nem prestado atenção na aula. Esperei até a turminha infeliz sair e só aí eu me levantei. Tânia me acompanhou enquanto deixávamos a sala, falando o tempo todo sobre como estava se tornando uma pária na Beta e que devia abandonar. Eu só sorria, pois sabia que era da boca pra fora, a mãe dela a mataria, a família dela vinha de uma longa tradição de garotas de fraternidade.

Felizmente para ela, Tânia era a perfeita garota de fraternidade, linda, loira e gostosa, mas ao contrário do padrão, não era vadia. Na verdade, ela era muito legal.

Uma mulher incrível e muito doce.

Logo que nós conhecemos ficamos amigas de cara.

O que era estranho, porque eu não tinha amigas no estilo de Tânia, eu sempre fui pro lado dos _nerds_ , até Jake, claro, ele era de fraternidade, um jogador do time de futebol da Faculdade, e quando reparou em mim pareceu um sonho.

Quem diria que iria acabar como um pesadelo.

\- Isabella? – parei de andar e Tânia trombou em mim, ambas nos viramos para trás e o Professor Cullen nos olhava.

\- Uh?

\- Acho que é com você, Bella. – Tânia sussurrou e pigarreei.

\- Acho que não...

\- Você quer falar com Bella Professor Cullen?

\- Tânia. – grunhi, mas o Professor riu.

\- Sim Srta. Denali. Estou chamando por Bella?

Ai Deus!

\- Eu?

\- Sim. Você Isabella.

Merda.

\- Sim, é você mesma.

\- Ah, sim?

\- Poderíamos conversar.

\- Ah, na verdade eu tenho... – olhei para Tânia em busca de ajuda e ela ficou me olhando com cara de tonta, arregalei os olhos pedindo ajuda e nada.

Sério nada.

\- Tânia?

\- Uh?

\- Não temos aquela coisa?

\- Não.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Sério? Nada?

\- Nada, você esta super livre, pode ir com o sexy Professor Cullen.

\- Uh?

Uh?

Sim, ela disse sexy em voz alta.

\- Obrigado pelo elogio Srta. Denali, mas poderia me deixar sozinho com Isabella, por favor?

\- Ok.

Ela foi embora me dando uma piscada super exagerada e bem óbvia.

Olhei para o Professor Cullen e ri nervosamente, porque tipo, o que mais pode se fazer naquela situação.

\- Sua amiga é bem...

\- Louca, perturbada, estranha, pode escolher o adjetivo, não vai ser algo que já não tenha ouvido.

\- Divertida.

Ok, aquela era nova.

\- Nunca tinha ouvido essa.

Ele sorriu.

\- Uh, podemos tomar um café?

\- Eu e você? Juntos? E ao mesmo tempo?

\- É o que normalmente se fazem ao tomar um café.

\- Ah é... Ok, podemos tomar café, juntos.

\- E ao mesmo tempo. – sorriu e acabei por rir.

\- Desculpa, estou um pouco nervosa.

\- Por quê?

\- Você sabe. – resmunguei e ele riu.

\- Vamos tomar café.

Ele indicou a saída e assenti.

Saímos, ele começou a seguir para a cafeteria, mas parei antes que ele a alcançasse.

\- Uh, talvez devêssemos ir a outro lugar.

\- Por quê?

\- Uh, você é um Professor. – ele sorriu.

\- E?

\- E eu sou uma aluna.

\- Isabella, não vamos nos agarrar na cafeteria, só conversar.

Ok, que balde de água fria.

Não que eu quisesse me agarrar com ele, pelo menos no meu estado, além disso, ele era o Professor Cullen pelo amor de Deus.

Quando chegamos à cafeteria, ele me mandou escolher um lugar enquanto foi comprar o café. Procurei o lugar mais afastado possível de olhares curiosos, não sei o que ele queria falar, mas quanto menos exposição tivesse melhor.

Ultimamente tudo o que eu queria fazer era me esconder em um buraco. Um bem profundo aonde ninguém pudesse me achar. Ou me machucar mais.

\- Aqui. – pisquei quando o vi na minha frente e forcei um sorriso.

Ele sentou do outro lado da mesa, segurando o seu café, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos cada um bebendo o seu próprio café, imagino que nenhum dos dois querendo começar a falar.

Eu com certeza não iria, então beberiquei o meu café bem, beeem devagaaar.

\- Isabella...

Ok, ele quem iria começar.

Coloquei o meu copo na mesa e o olhei.

\- Sim?

\- No outro dia, você foi embora tão de repente que não tivemos a chance de conversar.

Ok, ele ia direto para aquele assunto.

\- Eu estava com pressa.

\- Por minha causa? – suspirei.

\- Também, fiquei um pouco surpresa de vê-lo lá, bem naquele momento... – ele assentiu e olhou rapidamente para a minha barriga.

Deu um longo suspiro antes de bebericar seu café, antes de voltar a falar.

\- Sei que estou sendo um pouco intrometido, mas eu não consegui me conter, você realmente pretende fazer isso?

Eu queria xingá-lo.

Dizer que não era da conta dele. Que ele não era nada meu.

Que o que eu decidisse fazer, era minha decisão.

Ainda assim, eu não pude dizer isso.

Eu só pude assentir.

\- Mais uma vez sei que estou sendo intrometido, mas, não deveria fazer isso. – olhe para ele, agora eu estava chateada.

\- Sim, você está sendo intrometido, se eu quiser fazer isso, eu vou.

\- É claro, é só... eu fico triste ao saber que você escolheu esse caminho.

Voltei a olhar para as minhas mãos, me sentindo mal por ter brigado com ele.

\- Eu não queria fazer, mas eu não tenho outra opção.

\- Fala do seu namorado? Uh, é dele?

\- Claro que é.

\- Ah desculpe, é que por não estarem mais juntos pensei...

\- Que eu o traí? – resmunguei, mas sabia que muita gente pensava assim.

Jake estava deixando-os pensar assim, se fazendo de vítima, e o fato era, se eu continuasse essa gravidez, aí sim, iam ter certeza que eu o traí, pois iriam pensar dessa forma, diriam que ele não estava comigo porque o filho não era dele.

Ninguém acreditaria que ele abandonaria a namorada grávida. Assim como um dia eu acreditei, todos ainda estavam sendo enganados por sua postura de bom moço.

\- Eu não o traí. – falei só pra deixar claro e ele assentiu.

\- Eu acredito em você.

Ele era o único. Além de Tânia, claro.

\- Ok... então era só isso que queria falar. – o olhei de esguelha pra ele que suspirou.

\- Sei que não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida Isabella, mas queria poder te dar um conselho, se eu puder...

\- Você pode, só não quer dizer que vou ouvir... – ele riu.

\- É justo. Ainda assim eu quero te falar.

\- Fale então.

\- Na vida, acho que tudo que nos acontece, em especial pela a primeira vez, deve ser bem ponderado, você pode desistir tirar esse bebê, e como é jovem, terá outros, é claro, mas esse bebê, ele é único, você não terá outro exatamente como esse. Se desistir dele, não poderá voltar atrás.

\- Eu sei disso.

\- Sabe?

\- Sei, mas o que posso fazer? Jake não o quer e deixou bem claro quando jogou o dinheiro em cima de mim, me mandando me livrar disso.

\- Ele fez o quê? – o ignorei tentando segurar as minhas lágrimas.

\- Minha mãe me disse que se eu não me livrasse disso nem precisava voltar e meu pai só a apóia.

\- Isabella... – senti uma lágrima escorrendo e me apressei em secá-la.

\- O que eu posso fazer? Ninguém o quer... ninguém quer o meu bebê.

\- Você o quer?

\- Eu?

Eu nem sabia.

Estava tão difícil.

Parecia que o mundo estava contra mim e meu bebê.

\- Se só você o quiser é o suficiente.

\- Eu não sei como ser uma mãe.

\- Se você amar o seu filho mais do que todos os outros, você já é.

Era estranho, mas eu o amava. Eu podia admitir aquilo para mim mesma.

Mesmo que o mundo todo não o amasse, eu já o amava. E me partia o coração ter que desistir dele.

\- Você tem filhos?

\- Eu não posso. – olhei para ele confusa.

\- Como?

\- Eu não posso. Minha esposa Rosalie se divorciou de mim por isso.

\- Oh...

\- Não havia nada que ela quisesse mais do que era ter um filho. Tentamos por alguns anos, mas quando não tivemos resultados, fomos à procura de médicos, depois de muitos exames, confirmamos que o problema era comigo.

\- Sinto muito. – murmurei e ele deu de ombros.

\- Está tudo bem.

\- Eu já aceitei isso. Infelizmente Rosalie não, ter filhos era mais importante para ela do que eu.

Que vaca!

\- Por isso não quer que eu não desista do meu bebê?

\- Sim, acredito que vai se arrepender. Vai ser difícil, muito difícil, mas como eu lhe disse, se você amar o seu bebê, não vai importar se o mundo inteiro não o ame.

Toquei o meu estomago enquanto engolia em seco.

Eu amava o meu bebê.

Mas eu poderia fazer aquilo?

Sozinha...

Senti a mão dele na minha e o olhei ansiosa, vasculhando em volta, mas ele apertou a minha mão ignorando tudo e todos.

\- Se decidir ter seu bebê, eu quero te ajudar Isabella.

\- Como?

\- Sei que despesas médicas custam caro, além disso, terá o parto, eu te ajudo com essa parte.

\- Como? – tirei a mão da dele.

O que ele estava sugerindo?

\- Como sabe, meu pai trabalha no Hospital, ele poderá te ajudar.

\- O que você quer em troca? – perguntei desconfiada.

\- Como?

\- Meu bebê? – abracei o meu estomago protetoramente e ele riu.

\- Não Isabella, não quero nada.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim.

\- Eu... eu vou pensar.

\- É claro. É uma grande decisão.

\- E não quer nada mesmo?

\- Nada. Só te ajudar.

Aquiloo era meio preocupante, legal, mas ainda assim...

\- Tá fudendo com o Professor também, Bella? – congelei ao som daquela voz.

Vi o Professor ficar ereto.

Olhei para Jake Black com ódio.

\- Vai à merda Jake!

\- Tsci, tsci, tsci, que coisa feia Bella, falando assim na frente do seu novo namorado. – me levantei dando um passo em sua direção, eu ia dar um murro nele, mas ouvi a cadeira ao lado raspando e em seguida o corpo dele atrás de mim.

\- Vamos Isabella, não vale à pena.

Segurando o meu braço delicadamente, ele me levou para longe da cantina, pelo canto do olho vi Jake nos olhando feio, mas nem me importei. Ele não significava mais nada para mim, para nós.

Com aquilo em mente, apertei o passo querendo ficar o mais longe possível dele.

\- É uma porcaria que ele é um bom aluno. – isso me fez parar de andar e olhei para o Professor.

\- Por quê?

\- Queria dar a ele uma péssima nota no final do bimestre, mas vão estranhar, infelizmente ele é inteligente. – ri, acho que era a primeira vez em dias que eu ria de verdade, nada de meios sorrisos, ou sorrir só pra não deixar Tânia pra baixo, eu ri mesmo e muito.

Sorrindo, ele segurou a minha mão e começou a andar me levando com ele.

\- Venha, vou te comprar um grande sorvete.

\- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por quê?

\- Por me dar esse lindo sorriso, você merece um prêmio. – senti o meu rosto esquentar, mas não disse nada.

Sorvete era sempre bom.

Sem contar que ele estava segurando a minha mão.

Porque o meu coração parecia tão feliz com aquele pequeno gesto?

Aquilo não era nada bom.

Mas ainda assim, eu me deixei levar, ter a mão dele na minha era muito bom.

O Professor Cullen me levou em uma sorveteria próxima e fez questão de me comprar o maior sorvete que eles tinham. Um duplo ou triplo, talvez quádruplo, sei lá, mas uma delícia de chocolate, eu me perdi quando vi o monte de chocolate gelado, enquanto pegou só uma casquinha pra ele.

Achamos uma mesa no fundo e comemos em silêncio, ele acabou a casquinha dele e eu ainda não estava nem na metade do meu.

\- Está bom?

\- E como! É o céu.

\- Céu? Isso é meio exagerado.

\- Melhor que sexo, então. – falei sem pensar corando em seguida e ele riu.

\- Hmmm, sorvete é muito bom, eu admito, mas melhor que sexo? Eu creio que não, se acha isso, você não esteve fazendo direito. – isso me fez corar mais ainda.

\- Uh... eu não vou dizer que era horrível, porque não era, mas não acho que era melhor que sorvete com Jake. – ele riu mais.

\- Então era muito ruim.

\- Credo. Você é mau.

\- Só dizendo a verdade. – rolei os olhos, peguei uma colherada bem cheia e levei em sua direção, sem hesitação, ele comeu.

\- Muito bom.

\- Mas não melhor que sexo?

\- Não.

Rolei os olhos mais uma vez, passamos a dividir o sorvete, Professor... Edward, meio que depois da conversa sobre sexo, sentia que já podia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, comemos mais algumas colheradas quando suspirei.

\- Então, acho que vou abandonar a sua aula.

\- Eu imaginei.

\- Será que vai me prejudicar futuramente eu ter uma nota ruim em economia?

\- Depende.

\- Do quê?

\- Da carreira que pretende ter.

\- Vou ser Professora. – ele fez uma careta.

\- Então, com certeza não. – ri dando um tapa em seu braço.

\- Besta.

\- Posso perguntar por que entrou em minha classe, Professora Isabella? – corei um pouco e olhei para meu sorvete.

\- Jake... Ele disse que era um bom curso para fazermos juntos. E eu fui com ele, achei que era mesmo. Sou tão idiota. – ele tirou a colher da minha mão e comeu duas colheradas antes de levar a terceira a minha boca.

Comi-a sem hesitação também.

\- Você realmente não foi muito esperta, mas tinha boas intenções. Nunca esperaria que acabasse assim.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Então quando pretende abandonar a aula?

\- Hoje?

\- É um bom dia. – ri e abri a boca, ele sorriu me dando outra colherada.

\- Então pensou sobre aquilo? – suspirei.

\- Você é muito apressado.

\- E você demora demais para tomar uma decisão.

\- Demoro nada, mas essa é uma grande decisão.

\- Eu sei, por isso decida logo.

\- Não... vou decidir com calma. Eu acho legal que queira me ajudar, e isso é bom, mas tirando a parte das despesas médicas, e depois?

\- Depois?

\- Sim, eu vou ser uma mãe solteira. Ainda estou na Faculdade e vou ter um bebê. Eu terei que abandonar os meus cursos, trabalhar, pagar creche, enfim, são grandes decisões, eu quero tomar boas decisões para o meu bebê.

\- Olhe pra você, já fala como uma mãe. – rolei os olhos mais sorri.

Desde que ele começou a me apoiar, eu já estava me sentindo mais e mais como uma mãe. Tânia me apoiava, claro, mas eu precisava de algum adulto me apoiando. Jake e meus pais, todos me abandonaram, eu não tinha referência alguma de apoio e aquilo era tão assustador.

Senti a mão dele na minha e disparei os meus olhos da sua mão, para seu rosto.

\- Uh...

\- Sei que estou muito a frente, mas eu quero te ajudar Isabella.

\- Como?

\- Quero ajudar você e seu bebê.

\- Fala sério?

\- É claro.

\- Tipo um padrinho?

\- Ah, claro se é isso o que você quer.

Um padrinho seria bom.

Olhei desconfiada pra ele de novo.

\- E o que você quer?

\- Nada.

\- Sério tem que querer alguma coisa. Ninguém é bom assim de graça. – estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu me dando mais sorvete.

\- Eu não diria que sou bom de graça, mas eu tenho meus motivos.

\- Que seriam... – ele pigarreou olhando para longe.

\- Não importa agora. Então vamos. – vi que o sorvete finalmente tinha acabado e assenti me levantando.

Mais uma vez ele agarrou a minha mão me levando para fora e o segui.

\- Para onde vamos agora? – ele parou de andar.

\- Uh, quer ir a algum lugar?

\- Por mim tanto faz, mas você quer ir?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, bem... – ergui nossas mãos pra mostrar e ele arregalou os olhos, me soltou rapidamente.

\- Desculpe.

\- Ok.

Comecei a andar, ele me seguiu, parei de repente me virando para ele, Edward quase trombou em mim com a minha virada brusca.

\- O que...

\- Se eu aceitar essa sua idéia, o que vamos ser?

\- Nós?

\- É nós?

\- Amigos eu suponho.

\- Oh ok amigos... – murmurei, mas por algum motivo não gostei muito da idéia.

Era bom ter amigos, quanto mais, melhor e eu não tinha muitos ultimamente, contudo ainda assim, por que a palavra amigos tinha aquele gosto amargo?

\- Então vai aceitar a minha oferta? – ele pediu mais uma vez, interrompendo os meus pensamentos absurdos.

Pisquei voltando a olhar pra ele.

\- Acho que sim, mas ainda preciso pensar.

\- Parece bom. Amanhã iremos até o consultório do meu pai.

\- Uh? Já?

\- Claro, quanto antes passar com seu médico melhor.

\- Ah... – ainda estava tentando encontrar as palavras, ou melhor, tentando entender como aquilo acabou assim.

Mas só assenti.

Não sabia onde isso iria dar, mas fosse o que Deus quisesse.

[...]

Mais uma vez aqui e dessa vez nenhum olhar de reprovação, só as mães de sempre, filhos, algumas avós e pais.

O de sempre, mas sem a reprovação, era até que bom.

\- Por que está sorrindo? – me virei para Edward e pigarreei.

\- Só estou feliz, pois posso ver o meu bebê. E agora posso chamá-lo de meu. – ele sorriu.

\- Fico feliz que se sinta assim, quer dizer que já decidiu?

\- Acho que eu sempre quis ter meu bebê, só precisava que alguém me estendesse à mão. – ele me mostrou a sua mão e ri a pegando.

\- Estarei sempre aqui.

\- Sempre?

\- Edward? – ambos nós viramos ao som do nome dele.

Edward se levantou e como minha mão estava na dele, fui junto, uma loira deslumbrante nos olhava com curiosidade.

Senti-me feinha perto dela e olha que eu não era feia, eu dava pro gasto muito bem.

\- Uh... – fiquei na duvida se ia ou ficava, mas o aperto em minha mão ficou um pouco mais forte.

\- O que faz aqui Rosalie?

Rosalie?

\- Consulta com o ginecologista... vocês..?

\- Ah... – ele parecia não saber o que dizer e foi quando entendi.

Aquela Rosálie?

A ex dele?

Estreitei os olhos pra ela.

\- Viemos fazer uma consulta, ver como o nosso bebê está. – toquei a minha barriga, plana, mas tinha um bebê ali mesmo.

Edward me olhou com os olhos um pouco arregalados, mas nem liguei, a percebi olhar entre nós, seus olhos disparando em nossas mãos, a minha barriga e finalmente em mim.

\- Bebê?

Edward abriu e fechou a boca e aproveitei para falar.

\- Sim, vamos ter um bebê algum problema?

\- Ah... não, não, para...parabéns. – ela murmurou ainda olhando entre mim e Edward.

\- Isabella Swan. – a recepcionista me chamou e empinei o queixo.

\- Vamos querido. Até logo Rosalie. – saí puxando Edward e ele me seguiu.

A recepcionista nós guiou por um corredor, em seguida indicou uma porta.

\- Só esperar um momento que o Doutor já te chamará.

\- Ok.

Assim que ela se foi olhei para Edward e soltei as nossas mãos cruzando os braços, isso pareceu fazê-lo acordar, pois ele me olhou confuso.

\- Por que fez aquilo?

\- O quê?

\- Sabe muito bem. Por que disse aquilo e me chamou... uh daquele jeito? – dei de ombros.

\- Achei que você merecia ter alguma vingança sobre ela.

\- Isabella...

\- O quê? Ela te abandonou e agora estar de boa e você sozinho. – resmunguei e ele esfregou rosto.

\- Isabella, não é assim, eu... Rosálie e eu concordamos em terminar o casamento, não há magoas.

Ah, claro.

O ignorei e olhei para o outro lado, Edward suspirou.

\- Isabella Swan? – ambos nos viramos e um homem bonito de cabelos loiros pálidos e lindos olhos azuis sorriu para mim.

\- Ah Dr. Cullen?

\- Sim, vamos entrar?

\- Ah, claro.

Começamos a entrar e olhei para trás, Edward estava parado no mesmo lugar. Bufei.

\- Você não vem? – isso o fez me olhar.

\- Quer que eu vá?

\- É claro. Venha logo.

Entramos, ele cumprimentou o pai brevemente.

O Dr. Cullen era bem legal, ele me fez algumas perguntas e me pediu alguns exames.

\- Bem, acredito que está tudo certo, seremos amigos a partir de agora Isabella, até o seu bebê nascer, sim?

\- Tudo bem.

\- Ótimo. Agora você já ouviu o coração do bebê?

\- Não.

\- Tem alguma foto? – neguei também.

Como não sabia o meu destino e o do bebê, eu havia me recusado a essas coisas, mas agora... olhei para Edward e ele parecia tão curioso quanto eu.

\- Eu gostaria disso.

\- Esplêndido! Aqui, vá se trocar. – ele me entregou aquelas roupas de hospital e me indicou a sala ao lado, onde poderia me trocar.

Vesti rapidamente a roupa e voltei para a sala, ele me ajudou a deitar na mesa, a roupa tinha uma abertura na frente.

Ele a afastou e passou um gel em minha barriga, saltei um pouco com o frio que causou o ato, ambos rimos, mas meu riso morreu ao ouvir alto e claro o som do batimento cardíaco do meu bebê.

Ele era real.

E eu o amava.

Toquei o meu ventre onde não estava com gel em reverência.

Senti uma mão sobre a minha e vi que Edward havia se aproximado para ouvir melhor, nos olhamos e rimos.

\- É o som mais bonito do mundo. – ele sussurrou e assenti.

\- Pode apostar que é.

\- Aqui, o seu bebê.

Dr. Cullen o colocou na tela, era tão pequeno, que mal dava pra acreditar que tinha um coração tão forte.

Ele limpou a minha barriga e mandou eu me trocar, fui rapidamente e quando voltei vi que os dois sussurravam algo, mas assim que entrei na sala eles se calaram.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo sim. Aqui Isabella. – peguei a foto do meu bebê com uma careta, Dr. Cullen riu.

\- Como você está só no começo, ele é bem pequeno mesmo, mas em breve ele será grande o suficiente para sabermos o sexo.

\- Ok.

Fiquei olhando para a minha foto, enquanto Edward falava com o pai, ao terminar, ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas me guiando para fora.

Assim que saímos, fui marcar os meus exames e futuras consultas.

Assim que estava tudo acertado, saímos para rua, fiquei olhando a minha ultrasom, até ela ser tirada de mim.

\- Hey?

\- Uh, é meio estranho.

\- Me dá aqui a Jujuba. – Edward começou a rir.

\- Quem?

\- É como eu vou chamá-la a partir de agora.

\- Ok, isso nem é estranho. Mas por que Jujuba?

\- Porque parece uma. – mostrei o desenho e fiz com o dedo o contorno, ele riu, mas assentiu.

\- Realmente parece uma jujuba. – rimos.

Quando paramos ficamos nos encarando sem saber o que dizer ou dizer.

Soltei um longo suspiro e forcei um sorriso.

\- Obrigada Professor Cullen, mas preciso ir, tenho aula agora a tarde.

\- É claro.

\- Obrigada por fazer isso por mim.

\- Foi meu prazer.

\- Até logo. – murmurei uma última vez e o vi assentindo.

\- Até Isabella.

Assim que comecei a me afastar senti um pesar.

Por que eu estava tendo tantos sentimentos conflitantes em relação a ele?

Eu nunca poderia ficar com um cara legal como Edward, além de ter o lance de ser Professor e aluna, eu estava grávida.

Era totalmente impossível.

Com aquilo em mente, firmei os meus passos e fui embora.

Era o que eu precisava... tomar o máximo de distância possível, quanto mais eu me afastasse desses sentimentos confusos, melhor.

Muito melhor...

[...]

Ri enquanto Tânia dançava a minha volta, ela insistira tanto naquela comemoração boba.

\- Não acredito que me trouxe aqui.

\- Bella, temos que comemorar.

\- Só porque eu decidi ficar com o bebê?

\- Sim. Temos que festejar.

Ri da sua animação.

\- Já ligou pra sua mãe?

\- Já. E você?

\- Não, e nem vou, ela deixou bem claro que se eu não me livrasse do bebê, eu podia me esquecer dela. – resmunguei bebericando a minha coca.

Ela bufou.

\- Sua mãe é uma cabeça dura.

\- Que seja. Eu nem posso beber, por que temos que comemorar aqui mesmo?

Só Tânia pra querer comemorar o dia das mães, só porque eu estava grávida, eu nem era uma mãe ainda...

Acabei por sorrir ao me lembrar das palavras dele. Se eu amasse o meu filho, não importava se o resto do mundo não o amasse, contanto que eu amasse, bem acho que eu já era uma mãe, pois já amava o meu Jujuba com todo o meu coração.

\- Além de ser dia das mães, você decidiu ficar com o bebê, temos que fazer a maior festa, quem sabe te arrumar um caso de uma noite. – Tânia continuou ignorando o meu monólogo interno.

\- Como? Tânia, eu estou grávida. – a lembrei, porque achei que ela tinha esquecido.

Só podia, né?

\- Por isso mesmo, é a sua última chance, de dar à louca, depois que a barriga crescer vai ser difícil.

\- Eu não vou dar à louca... – comecei, mas fui interrompida por Tânia.

\- Nada disso. – ela me agarrou pelos ombros e olhou em direção as portas da boate. – Você vai ficar com o primeiro gostosão que entrar.

Ambas olhamos pras portas em expectativa e quando um cara velho e super brega entrou, começamos a rir.

\- Ok, o segundo.

Já estava rindo, mas meu riso morreu ao ver o Professor Cullen entrando acompanhado de outros caras.

Tânia guinchou.

\- É o destino.

\- Aff! Nada a ver.

\- Tudo a ver. Ele te ajudou pra caramba e agora você o encontra bem no momento em que quer alguém pra fuder loucamente.

\- Eu não... e não tem nada a ver, ele nem esta interessado em mim.

\- Ele está super interessado.

\- Como assim?

\- Primeiro de tudo, na sala você é a única que ele chama pelo primeiro nome.

\- Não...

\- Sim. E toda a ajuda que ele te deu. Ele definitivamente está interessado.

Ri negando, mas ainda assim procurei por ele entre o mundarel de gente e quando o achei sorri.

Eu podia fazer isso, né?

Minha última noite de loucura.

\- Ok, eu vou fazer isso.

\- Sério?

Agarrei a minha latinha e a virei, colocando-a no bar, fui determinada até a mesa que ele estava com os seus amigos.

Vi ele sorrindo enquanto os caras a sua volta falavam algo, mas não seria parada, eu estava em uma missão, fazer aquele homem meu, mesmo que por uma noite.

Sem hesitação fui até ele, vi o momento em que ele me percebeu, mas nem o deixei falar, ao chegar até ele agarrei o seu rosto e o puxei de encontro ao meu, o beijando com vontade.

Todo o som a nossa volta pareceu silenciar, só ficando nós dois.

Edward congelou por um momento, mas em seguida estava me beijando de volta, senti os seus braços em volta de mim me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Logo a sua boca passou a devorar a minha com urgência, eu me derreti toda em seus braços fortes, o abraçando pelo pescoço e o puxando com cada vez mais vontade.

Quando nos afastamos, os sons voltaram com tudo, eu o encarei ofegante, assim como ele.

\- Isabella... – não o deixei terminar.

O puxando para mais perto sussurrei na sua orelha.

\- Quer sair daqui? – beijei atrás da sua orelha, em seguida chupei o lóbulo, para deixar bem claro o que eu queria dele.

Ele se afastou um pouco para me encarar, como se procurasse algo nos meus olhos, o encarei seriamente.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta.

Assentindo, ele agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para fora, rimos como dois adolescentes por todo o caminho. E assim que estávamos fora, eu olhei para os lados, eu não podia perder a minha coragem.

Sem hesitação, agarrei a mão dele e o puxei para o beco ao lado da boate, entrei o máximo podia, e quando parecíamos bem escondidos pelas sombras o empurrei para a parede e passei a beijá-lo, dessa vez ele não hesitou, ele me beijou com igual vontade.

Quando respirar se fez necessário, Edward afastou a boca da minha só para beijar a minha garganta, enquanto as suas mãos grandes percorriam o meu corpo, gemi quando ele passou as mãos pelas laterais dos meus seios, meu corpo estava tão sensível nesses dias.

\- Isabella... – ele sussurrou contra a minha pele e gemi.

Passei a tocá-lo também, seus ombros largos, o peito firme, a barriga... fui descendo e descendo, até tocar no pau dele, ele gemeu.

\- Melhor pararmos... – neguei.

\- Não, eu quero uma noite de loucura.

\- Noite de loucura?

\- Sim, minha última. – ele riu.

\- Ok, vou te dar a sua última noite de loucura.

Ele esmagou os seus lábios nos meus e seus toques antes gentis, agora eram sensuais, dessa vez, ele agarrou o meu seio com uma mão o massageando, enquanto a sua outra mão ia para a frente das minhas calças.

Gemi contra a sua boca e apertei o pau dele... ele mordeu o meu lábio e nos virou me prensando mais na parede.

Arfei levando as mãos ao seu cabelo e o agarrando, Edward gemeu, afastando a boca da minha. Encaramo-nos ofegantes e sem deixar de nos olhar, ele levou a mão para as minhas calças e a abriu, em seguida enfiou a mão dentro.

\- Foda-se...

\- Está molhada. – ele grunhiu.

Ele podia sentir pela minha calcinha o quando eu o queria.

Gemendo, ele me virou me deixando de costas pra ele e colando seu peito nas minhas costas, a sua boca ficou próxima a minha orelha enquanto ele abaixava minha calça até meus joelhos.

\- Você quer ser fudida, Isabella?

\- Sim, me foda forte Professor Cullen.

Ele gemeu e agarrou os meus quadris rudemente, me fazendo empinar a bunda, suspirei ao sentir o pau dele se esfregando contra a minha bunda, ele se afastou um pouco e olhei para trás, só para vê-lo abrir as calças e acariciar o pau muito duro e grande, bom pra mim.

Ele se colou contra mim de novo, afastando a minha calcinha começou a me fuder.

Arfei ao senti-lo me preencher.

Ele realmente era grande.

Nada comparado com aquele ser.

\- Ahhh...

\- Porra... que buceta apertada.

\- Edward...

\- Hmmm, eu gosto quando me chama assim... – ele pontuou as suas palavras dando um chupão na minha garganta.

Gemi empinando mais a bunda, só para senti-lo ir mais e mais fundo.

Suas mãos grandes apertavam a minha carne enquanto ele me fudia.

Seu pau entrando e saindo rudemente, me fazendo ver estrelas com cada estocada profunda.

Não demorou muito para o meu orgasmo começar a se construir, assim como o dele, podia sentir pela sua respiração e estocadas mais frenéticas, ele estava perto.

\- Venha pra mim Isabella...

\- Ah, Edward...

\- Goza no meu pau, sua safadinha...

\- Ai Deus...

\- Tão deliciosamente apertada, foda-se... – ele rosnou indo mais rápido e mais forte.

De repente, uma de suas mãos largou a minha bunda e espalmou a minha buceta, ele esfregou o meu clitóris e me perdi, gozei forte, meu corpo todo tremendo.

O senti gozar também, seu pau ainda se movendo lentamente até ele ter terminado.

Ficamos abraçados ofegantes.

Oh merda, o que fiz?

Senti-o se afastar e ao olhar para trás, vi que ele vestia as calças, fiz o mesmo, assim que estávamos meio apresentáveis, pigarreei.

\- Então... obrigada.

\- De nada. – ele riu e corei um pouco...

\- Uh, eu já vou...

Tentei passar por ele, mas ele não deixou.

\- Nada disso.

\- O quê?

\- Você tem me deixado louco por meses Isabella.

\- Como?

\- Mas eu me contive, pois você tinha namorado.

\- Edward? – o olhei confusa e ele sorriu.

\- Não sabe como fiquei feliz quando terminou com aquele idiota, mas você está nessa situação difícil e eu não queria me impor, tentei te ajudar sem me intrometer muito, mesmo eu querendo mais do que tudo te abraçar e cuidar de você, mas sabia que não podia, pelo menos não agora. Mas você veio até mim e agora eu não vou te soltar mais.

\- Hein?

Ele suspirou com certeza vendo a minha confusão e me puxou para os seus braços, pegando o meu queixo me fez olhar para ele.

\- Eu sou completamente louco por você, Isabella.

\- Sério? Por que não disse nada?

\- Eu não sabia como. Além de ser o seu Professor... primeiro você namorava, depois você apareceu grávida, parecia que o destino sempre colocava um empecilho para eu me aproximar de você. Mas você finalmente veio até mim e agora não vou te soltar mais.

Acabei por sorrir e o abracei apertado, ele me deu um beijo rápido.

\- Agora que você teve a sua noite de loucura, eu vou te levar pra minha casa e adorá-la.

\- Ok. – ele riu e me beijou.

E que beijo.

Parecia um beijo que duraria para sempre, um beijo que eu nunca queria que acabasse.

Quando nos afastamos, ele encostou a testa na minha.

\- Você tem algo a dizer?

\- Me leva pra sua casa. – ele assentiu e entrelaçando os seus dedos nos meus me puxou em direção ao nosso futuro.

5 anos depois...

\- Feliz dia das mães. – meu pequeno gritou pulando na cama, atrás dele vinha Edward com uma gigante bandeja de café da manhã.

Ri e puxei Seth para o meu colo.

\- Vocês fizeram o café pra mamãe?

\- Sim, papai me ajudou, mas eu fiz a maioria das coisas sozinho. – falou todo orgulho, vi Edward rolar os olhos enquanto sentava ao nosso lado, colocando a bandeja na cama.

\- Uau, eu posso ver.

\- Feliz dia das mães, amor. – ele me beijou ternamente e sorri.

\- Obrigada.

\- Vamos mamãe coma, temos um dia todo especial planejado pra você.

\- Sério?

Ele assentiu e olhei para Edward, ele sorria parecendo tão animado quanto Seth, rolei os olhos, mas passei a comer.

Esses últimos anos haviam sido fantásticos, havia tido algumas dificuldades, claro, afinal estar grávida durante a Faculdade não foi fácil, ter um relacionamento com Edward meio escondido por um tempo foi tenso e ter que agüentar Jake arrependido foi pior.

Mas meus problemas maiores foram só no começo. Depois que Seth nasceu tudo ficou para trás, todas as minhas prioridades mudaram, meu mundo passou a girar em torno daquela pequena pessoa que veio de mim.

Edward tinha razão, Seth era único e não importava quantos filhos eu tivesse no futuro, só existira um Seth e eu só tinha agradecer ao meu marido Edward por ter me apoiado e ajudado, pois sem o apoio incondicional dele, eu teria perdido aquilo.

Eu teria perdido o meu menino precioso.

O alimentei com as panquecas e ele deu um pedaço para o pai que sorriu com a boca cheia, os dois riram e ele puxou. Seth foi para o colo de Edward e lhes dei mil beijos.

Meus meninos riram felizes e aquele era o som mais bonito do mundo.

\- Tudo bem amor? – perguntou Edward e Seth riu.

\- Tudo bem amor? – ele repetiu, ele adorava imitar o pai e ri.

\- Tudo perfeito.

E era.

Foi difícil chegar até ali, mas valeu à pena.

Todos os obstáculos, toda a luta, valeu à pena.

Pois quando ele me estendeu a mão e me ajudou a entender que eu nasci pra ser a mãe de Seth a vida passou a valer à pena.

Edward estendeu a mão para mim e como sempre, eu a peguei sem hesitação alguma, pois graças a ele, eu tomei a melhor e maior decisão da minha vida.

 **Ser mãe...**

* * *

 **N/A: olaaa povo Edward**

 **Demorou mais chegou minha one de dia das mães**

 **Eu ainda acho que não tá muito boa**

 **Mas o povo disse que ta**

 **Vou deixar vcs leem e me falarem.**

 **Obrigada por lerem e beijokas**

 **Fuii**


End file.
